An Unexpected Visit
by Ingvild-S
Summary: This is the story of how the dwarves react when an elf enters their home, and as said elf turnes out to be Kíli's lover Tauriel, who also is expecting a child, things get heated between Thorin and his relatives. Read on if you enjoy Thorin's stubborness, dificult romance and a brilliant dwarven mother. Cheers! It's a continuation of my other KilixTauriel fanfiction!
1. The lone rider

A rider was slowly making his way up the narrow, winding road, leading to one of the lesser known entrances of the mountain. The rider was draped in dark cloth, hugging the neck of his horse as if he was having trouble holding on.

He was almost invisible in the night, as the mountain was black and huge to the star- and moonless night sky. The watch post on Ravenhill had all but overlooked him, had not the horse neighed tiredly in the quiet night.

A raven was sent to Thorin immediately, who gathered around him some of his bodyguards, as well as his nephews, and went to greet this unexpected visitor.

When the horse passed the last tree before the mountain, the company of Thorin stood expecting, a hundred feet away, holding axes and swords in case they needed to defend themselves, however unlikely it would seem. Thorin liked to maintain the sense of control in any situation, if not only to show off.

«Halt!» Said he in his strong voice. The words bellowed in the empty air.

The horse was startled, and jumped backwards. It was tired and anxious by the unfamiliar and unwelcoming mountain. It was a grand horse, not unlike those horses held by the woodland elves, and it was fast recognized by both nephews of Thorin, who had the keener eyes of the company, being the youngest.

They walked slowly closer, and as Fíli caught the horses by the reigns, Kíli looked closely at the rider with suspicious yet hopeful eyes. He only wished to see one woodland elf; a beautiful maiden he had loved once in Rivendell.

The figure wore a hood, and he could not easily see the face. Yet he saw a gentle, though firm hand grasping the horses mane. He reached up to remove the hood.

Before he could say anything, the rider met his eyes and said: "I've been looking for you," in a faint voice, and fell off the horse into his arms.

* * *

Tauriel woke in a dimly lit room.

The hearth was crackling lightly from the nearly-burnt-down firewood, and the room was filled with warm, sweet air. Her body was aching from the rough ride, and her head was unclear.

She saw she was lying in a short bed, with her toes on the stoney edge. She was covered by a spread of animal skins, and the warmth was moving through her body, making her more clear.

She was startled by the feel of someone taking her hand.

Tauriel turned her head slowly and looked into the worried eyes of Kíli, where he was sitting at her bedside. She smiled faintly, for she felt suddenly lighter by the look of his eyes and the feel of his hand on hers.

«Kíli,» she said, her voice breaking.

«Tauriel,» Kíli answered, squeezing her hand lightly.

His smile was lightened by the sound of her voice and the look of her happy eyes. Then his smile suddenly hardened. «What are you doing here, Tauriel?»

Tauriel felt her eyes fill as he looked at her so seriously, and she knew she had done wrong. She had known it the moment she saw him on the mountain road.

She felt tears welling up inside her, though she struggled hard to keep them concealed. She watcher her own hand, in an attempt to escape his weighting eyes. She let her hand out of his grip, and started touching her belly under the animal skins.

«Where else was I to go?» She said, her voice weak with tears. Kíli looked at her for a long time before he said anything.

He had no response, for he was in his heart blissful she was really there in front of him. He had thought he would not see her again for a long time.

She was as beautiful as he remembered; her hair was burning red with the light from the fire and her eyes were clear and green. He also saw the tears in her eyes, and he was sad, for he wished her no despair. Yet he knew it couldn't be avoided with his uncle. He knew it was wrong of her to be here, but he couldn't care right then and there.

He was still silent as he reached in and kissed her smooth lips. He touched her cheek and hair. They were as soft as he remembered.

Tauriel felt tears release from her eyes as he kissed her, for she felt a despair in her heart let go. She had yearned for him since the night in Rivendell, and now she finally felt his soft lips and strong, yet gentle touch once again. Then she felt another despair, for she knew she could not stay, and leaving would hurt her more than the last time, for this time she had something real, and alive connecting her to the dwarf; the child she was bearing inside of her.

Kíli took her hand again, and kissed it deeply as he sat by her bed.

«My love,» he said, and she could see his eyes were happy, even though his frown was serious. «You did right in coming here. No dwarf will turn you away, this I promise you. But,» he stopped, unsure how to proceed.

Tauriel squeezed his hand, loving the feel of his big, warm hand in hers again. She moaned suddenly and put her hand on her belly. Kíli stood, clearly worried. She laid his hand to her face, and kissed it deeply. She needed to feel him near her once more.

«Tauriel,» he breathed, watching her belly with serious eyes now. He sat back down on the stool by her bed, which in reality was his bed, and he breathed heavily. He had feared this was the reason for her surprise visit, for he had seen and felt her body when he carried her inside.

«Is it mine?» He knew not why he asked, for he had no doubt, trusting her as he did.

«Yes,» she breathed, the tears rolling down her cheeks heavily now. She was hurt he would think it wasn't his. «I gave myself to you, and I've been true to my promise.»

Kíli kissed her again, more passionate, for he felt his great love for her, and he couldn't contain himself. He touched her face and dried her tears.

«My love,» Kíli kissed her again. «I have been yours since the first time I saw you. I will always be afraid that you are but a dream. Blame me not, for I have all but dreamed of your love in return.»

Tauriel touched his hand, and smiled faintly. Kíli looked at her again. He had a worried frown, for he realized how difficult the situation would become, for them both.

«What are we going to do?» He said, thinking more aloud than actually asking her.

Tauriel looked at him with sad eyes. «I do not know, Kíli, and I am terribly afraid. I've been afraid since we parted ways in Rivendell. I've been afraid I would never see you again. And now I am afraid what we did was wrong, and that my people will hate me for it. Yet, nothing can make me regret my love for you.» She kissed his hand. «Can you forgive me? Then maybe I can forgive myself.»

«I take all the blame, for it was I who initiated the walk that evening. Will you forgive me for bestowing this burden upon you?» He put her hand to his forehead and bowed his head in despair.

«No,» she said softly, yet her cheeks were red and wet with tears.

She touched his face and lead him closer to her. Their lips touched and Kíli felt the fire within his heart grow to life. It had died little by little from that night in Rivendell, by the loss of her.

«I will not forgive you for this blessing,» Tauriel said, touching her belly again. She felt a smile grow on her lips, and a sudden warmth spread within her form the touch, as if the baby was smiling as well.

Kíli watched her smile, and realized for the first time the joy she was feeling. He hadn't thought as far as he should, for as he touched her full belly for the first time, he realized what it actually meant. He would be a father!

He felt all the grief and despair leave him at once, and he felt the happiness spread throughout his body. He smiled fully as he caressed her belly carefully.

Kíli laughed lightly and kissed her again.

* * *

Thorin and Fíli stood outside the door. They had heard them talking in there, and both stood silent with grievous expressions and thoughts.

«What should we do?» Fíli asked his uncle with a sad expression. He had heard his brother's despaired voice, and felt his sadness. Kíli had known the relationship was forbidden, still he had done it. Fíli was torn between the joy for his brother's love and the desperation for the relationship. There could be no future for them.

Fíli felt his heart grow heavy with worry.

Thorin touched his beard thoughtfully, with a serious expression in his eyes. He was too unsure how to handle the situation.

«We must do what is right. She will stay 'til she's able to ride once again. In the meanwhile we will have to watch them. Your brother has too much feelings for this elf. Something must be done about it, lest he'll loose his dwarven mind for madness.»

Suddenly they heard a soft laughter which seemed to be coming from Kíli, and uncle and nephew exchanged looks for a second. Both were confused for this change.

Fíli stole a peak through the door, and saw his brother sitting by the bedside, leaned in and kissing the elf in his bed. The sight was fully strange to Fíli, who had firstly never seen his brother kissing anyone, and secondly was the sight of a dwarf and an elf kissing surrealistic in his mind.

«They are… embracing,» Fíli reported to his uncle, who turned away, getting more and more angry by the minute.

Thorin didn't know what he would do with his nephew, who cared so little for their peoples ways and the respect for his uncle. He realized they were in love, however little he understood it, and he had seen her body as they had carried her inside. It was clear there was no going back, as his nephew had foolishly mated with the elf.

Thorin could feel his temper shorten as he kept thinking it over. What was he to do? He had absolutely no idea. He was also afraid for the child, for who knew what kind of offspring this mating had created.


	2. Wrath of an uncle

Kíli touched the soft curve of Tauriel's belly many times carefully, in awe of the news he had never anticipated. He had never dreamed of fathering a child. As most dwarves, it had never interested him. Now it was as if he had thoughts for nothing else.

Tauriel touched his face, and she smiled, as if she could not understand he was real, sitting beside her. She had yearned for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. Now she felt his hand upon her belly, beholding what they had created together, and she felt blissful.

Kíli eyed the elf maiden, and he thought she looked wary underneath her wonderful smile. At that moment the healer they had brought her to when they found her that night, entered the room. It was an old dwarven lady. Some said she was older than 300 years, but Kíli didn't truly believe them. Still, she had agreed to help Tauriel the best she could, despite knowing little of the elves and their births. She had brought many a dwarf into this world, and she was confident it would not be much different with an elf. Her confident softened Kíli's worry, as well as it was refreshing that not every dwarf hated elves with the burning passion of his uncle.

The healer wanted him out of there, and he understood that Tauriel needed rest. Bearing such a blessing was draining her, and he wouldn't have her weakened by his foolish yearn for her company.

So he got to his feet, kissed her forehead and told her he would be right outside if she wanted him. He closed the door behind him as he left the room and met the eyes of his brother and uncle, standing in the hallway outside the bedroom.

«What is the meaning of this?» Thorin demanded, his voice hard and demanding.

«I am going to be a father!» Kíli said, still in awe, blissful and oblivious to his uncle's rage.

When his brother spoke it suddenly dawned on Fíli he was to be an uncle, and he felt his heart glow in his chest of pride and love. He felt all resentment and worry wash away. He clapped his hands together and gave Kíli a good hug. Fíli couldn't be mad in this moment. It was a happy moment, and it should be celebrated, if the mother of his brother's child was an elf or not.

Thorin was not so easily sweetened, for he felt the betrayal of his nephew heavy on his heart. He loathed the elf, knowing she had poisoned Kíli's mind with thoughts of love and passion. It was the way of the elves, blinding dwarves with their magic, turning them against their loved ones.

Thorin was disappointed Kíli had been so easy to ensnare.

«Congratulate me, uncle!» Kíli said laughingly, still unaware of his uncles thoughts. He thought it would be great news to all in his family.

«I will not,» Thorin said, and he lowered his eyes, as he knew he disrespected his nephew greatly by denying the share of his happiness. _Yet, _Thorin thought angrily, _he was first disrespecting me, and our kin._

«I am very disappointed in you, Kíli. Why would you think to do something so mindless?» Thorin eyed his nephew with a hard expression.

Kíli felt his uncle's words as a wash of cold water down his back. It was as shocking and betraying as if he had stabbed him then and there. And then he felt his mouth dry, for he could not say what his reasons were. Thorin would not understand.

«I will not apologize,» Kíli said, his eyes sad, for he had only wished to see his uncle smile and hug him in this moment of his life. He felt a great pain in his heart for this loss.

«You will not apologize, yet you disrespected me and our line, by going behind my back? Had I not known better I would have thought you held that elf higher than your own family. Come to your senses, boy; she is an elf, our natural enemy. You cannot possibly hope to have a future with her?» Thorin felt his temper rise as he spoke. Had Kíli simply apologized, Thorin would have forgiven him, knowing the elf was to blame.

Kíli eyed his uncle as he spoke, and he gaped, astonished. He had never thought Thorin would utter such words, even as he was familiar with his temper and irrationality. He had never wanted anything than to make his uncle proud, and he had accomplished the complete opposite. Yet he felt a great anger stir in him, for he didn't deserve this reaction. What was so horrible by loving another creature? How could that be such a disappointment?

«I will not apologize for my heart, uncle. For I love her, and since I left her I have been hollow. Seeing her again brought life back into my body. Would you deny me that happiness? Would you rather have me locked up here with no love and passion, simply to serve you?» Kíli was astonished by the words escaping him. He had never spoken with such anger to his uncle before this night. Yet he felt no shame, for in his heart he knew that this time Thorin were the mistaken one.

«It is but an act, Kíli. You must understand she is clouding your mind, simply using you. Apologize and I will forgive you this stupidity.» Thorin held his hand out to Kíli, but his nephew met his eyes, his expression both disbelieving and denying.

«She is not clouding my mind. I see never clearer but when I'm with her, uncle. You are mistaken. Our love is true,» Kíli spoke intensely, trying to convince Thorin of the truth.

«If you truly believe this, nephew, you disgrace the line of Dúrin further. How can you call yourself a dwarf, and still keep your love for her? And that abomination that is your child will never be recognized as our kin.»

«You know nothing of my love or my child, uncle, yet I hope you to see the truth.»

«Oh, I see the truth clearly,» Thorin sneered. «You are an even bigger disgrace than I had thought.»

«I do not wish to be a disgrace, but I cannot abandon my love. If it is as you say, I would rather be no dwarf than to live a thousand lives empty at heart,» exclaimed Kíli, raising his voice to his uncle for the first time in his life. He loved Thorin, yet he could not believe these accusations. He had expected Thorin to be skeptical, but this was beyond his imagination. Kíli had not thought his uncle to speak such hateful things of the woman he loved. So he watched Thorin with determined eyes, steadily concealing his broken heart.

Thorin was silent, his eyes fiery with fury, and his lips shaped in a sneer. He was totally taken aback by his nephews speech, for Kíli had never spoken against him like this. Thorin was suddenly unsure of the situation. He had thought Kíli would submit to his orders, like he always did, and so he was unsure how to proceed.

He watched the face of his nephew, seeing the pain it cost him. It made no difference. He would not submit to Kíli's silly romance. If Kíli wished to be independent, he would take the consequences.

«Then you are no nephew of mine, and you have no welcome in Erebor,» responded Thorin with a steady voice. It hurt unexpectedly to speak the words out loud. Yet Thorin kept his mask, for he would not show his nephews his weakness.

Kíli felt as if his heart was being pierced by a hundred arrows, and a numb feeling spread throughout his body. This shock was greater than any he had ever experienced. His uncle unnamed him, in front of his own brother, and cast him out of his home.

Kíli licked his lips, blinking disbelieving as he kept his uncles gaze. Whatever would his response be? Nothing came to him; Kíli simply felt a tear leave his eye.

Fíli looked back and forth between his brother and uncle, dumbstruck by their words. His mouth was open, and all he wanted to do was shout to the both of them. He wished not to see his loved ones fight, and yet he was helpless. Fíli watched them with desperate eyes; his little brother, which he had held in his arms when he was a newborn, and his uncle who he had always admired and looked to for inspiration. He knew not who he should support.

«I am sorry you feel this way, Thorin, yet I accept it. I ask only that she may stay 'til the child is born, and then I will depart with her and the child.» Kíli said this with tears in his eyes, for all the feelings were overwhelming. He felt hurt, betrayed, unloved by his family, yet he felt the great love for Tauriel and the treasure she carried. It was all screaming inside his head, and he could not block any of it out. Still, he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder, and the weight of it gave him strength.

But Fíli looked at him now. «You will leave then?» His eyes a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

«As our uncle said; I am no longer a dwarf of Erebor. And so I do not belong here.» Kíli could not meet the eyes of his brother, so he watched his boot. When he looked up again, he saw his uncle staring at him, the look of sadness and anger was thick on his face.

Then Thorin straightened himself, and the look he now gave Kíli was cold as steel, like they had no association what so ever. He might as well have died in his uncle's eyes.

«She will stay as long as she needs, and when you decide to leave, you will get what you need for you departure,» Thorin said then, and turned to walk away from them.

Kíli felt another burning tear leave his eye.

In a moment of anger Kíli shouted after his uncle: «Would you have been proud of me, had I loved a dwarf instead?»

Thorin paused and turned to him. They were several feet away from each other, yet Kíli could hear his uncles words clear as if they were standing face to face, when he said calmly: «Yes, Kíli, I would.» Thorin turned and walked away from his nephews, his last words filling the air between them.

Kíli continued to stare after his uncle long after he was out of sight.

Fíli touched his beard, unsure of what to do. He had not imagined Thorin to say such things to Kíli. It pained him that their uncle would turn his nephew away with such ease. Thorin could not be serious, it was only a show of pride and power. Fíli had to choose to believe this, even though his experience told him otherwise.

«He will come around, brother, he always does,» Fíli said, trying to ease his brother's mind. Still he didn't truly believe his own words. He had never seen his uncle like this before. He had never heard them this angry at each other. In fact he had hardly seen his little brother angry at all, and he felt sadness shade his mind.

He heard the uncertainty in his brother's words, and he knew he was right in doubting. Kíli didn't imagine his uncle going back on his words. Not this time.

«No, Fíli, I think he meant what he said. There is no place for me here.»

There was a wooden chair by the stonewall stretching all the way down the corridor on both sides, with several doors leading to many other chambers. It was almost a tunnel, had it not been for the columns decorating the walls. It was night now, so the corridor was empty other than the two brothers.

Kíli sat down on the chair, his head in his hands, angry and sad at the same time. How could Thorin turn him away like that? Had what he had done been truly so bad?

Fíli lay a hand on his brother's head, and sighed hopelessly.

«I had not thought he would react this way. Who had thought?»

«It was not so truly unexpected, lads. You know your uncle, you should have seen this coming.» Both brothers turned to see their mother standing in the end of the corridor suddenly. Her eyes were hard, yet her smile was soothing, as it always was.

Kíli stood and walked over to Dís with tired steps. He embraced his mother and felt her secure stature and familiar scent. She had always been there for them both, and yet he was afraid she too would be disappointed in him. He did not think he could take much more of it.

Dís hugged her son, and then she held him out in front of her. She touched his face and his messy hair, seeing herself in him completely. He had always such kind eyes, too kind for his uncle. It was his father's eyes.

As she held her boy, a rage rose in her. Dís was angry with Thorin. She had heard most of the conversation, and hid behind a column when Thorin had came rushing down the corridor. Kíli had always held him at such heights, and her brother had truly misused Kíli's trust. She did not think she would forgive him for this.

She kissed Kíli's forehead, and smiled. «Do not listen to your uncle. You have a home here, my son, you know that.»

She smiled with loving eyes, those which only a mother had. Then her smile hardened. «Yet, I do agree, it was not the smartest of acts, falling in love with the elf,» she started, eyeing him seriously, like he was but a naughty child. «But, unlike your uncle, I understand love and I know you had no choice in the matter. But you cannot expect that everyone will understand that, Kíli, for most will not support it. Neither dwarf nor elf. But I am your mother, and there is nothing you can do that can disappoint me, not as greatly as your uncle have done.»

Dís kissed her son's cheeks, and Kíli sighed both relieved and downhearted. She was seldom wrong, as she did know more about love than any of the other men of her family. Dís was the only of her family who had married.

«We must never abandon our family, Kíli, and you are doing right in supporting the elf, for she is now your responsibility. You made me proud, standing up to your uncle. For you must know, he does not always have the right answer.»

«You are wise, mother. But at some things uncle is right; I've brought shame to our family, and so I do not belong here. I belong with my lady and child,» Kíli said, his voice filled with despair.

«You will make a great father, my son. But nothing is solved with hastiness.» She kissed his forehead again.

«What must I do then? For one thing is clear; she cannot stay here, and I know in my heart I can't easily leave her again. And there is the matter of the child. Please, mother; tell me what to do!» Kíli felt his uneasy thoughts swirl around his head, for he had no answers to any of his questions, and he couldn't say what was right and wrong anymore.

«Tell him he cannot leave, mother. He belongs with us, with the mountain,» Fíli pleaded with worried eyes, for he did not know what he would do without his brother. They had never been apart since he was brought to this world, and Fíli felt a terror in his gut if his brother would leave the mountain, where he himself was destined to be king after Thorin.

Dís eyed both her sons before saying anything.

«I cannot tell either of you what you want to hear, and if I did you would both go ahead and do the exact opposite, but there is one thing that is certain in all of this; you belong with the elf, and nothing any of us can say will change that. And you must think of your child. Those must be your priorities, Kíli, for there is nothing more important in life than your family.» Dís touched both of her sons faces with her hand.

Kíli felt the heavy burden of it all. He was at a loss with his thoughts, for he knew neither what he wanted, nor what would be best for his family.

«The rest you must decide for yourself. You are both grown into beautiful men, and you must both take responsibility for your actions,» Dís said, and watched them with serious eyes. She had a way of making her words stick in their minds, like marks scorched into wood.

Kíli knew what she said was the truth, still he was uncertain. He would have a long night ahead of him, figuring out his next move in all of this.


	3. The love of a mother

Chapter 3: The love of a mother

Tauriel had slept for a while. An uneasy sleep with dark thoughts and worries. She was either too hot or too cold, and the contractions would rise and fall like a fiery tide, burning her body with sharp pain. She didn't know how long these pains would last before the child would be ready to come, yet she hoped it would be quick.

The old dwarf was sitting in the corner by the hearth, snoring, waking every hour by Tauriel's exclaims, and then informing her it was still a while before the child was ready.

Tauriel woke suddenly again. The fire was burning her lower abdomen and tears of sweat were rolling down her forehead and chest. Her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her, and she cried from a pain she could do nothing about.

Tauriel hurled the animal skins away, for she felt like she was being suffocated.

«Are you sure that is wise, my dear? The room is quite cold still,» a soft voice spoke suddenly.

Tauriel was startled and met the eyes of the little woman sitting beside her bed, in the same chair where Kíli had been sitting only hours before. Tauriel was mortified and quickly tried to cover herself with the skins again. She was naked, and she was not comfortable exposed in front of this woman. The efforts of it made her moan.

Tauriel finally examined the woman beside her, as her mind had been preoccupied earlier. This dwarf was dark-haired with white streaks, like Thorin, yet her eyes were kinder. Her mood was hard to determine, for she had slightly creased forehead, yet her mouth had a soft pout. Tauriel was not sure who she was, even if her mind maybe should have made the obvious connection straight away.

«I do not think my body realize that, if you would be so kind as to explain that to it,» Tauriel said exasperated, at the moment indifferent to who this woman might be. «I know only of what it chooses to tell me, and I'm afraid it is not in its right mind.»

The dwarf chuckled, slightly amused, and suddenly touched Tauriel's hand lightly. The woman's hand was chill and sweet on her own, warm hand.

«If nothing I take comfort in the fact that my son has a good taste in women. Not everyone has the strength to humor in this condition.»

«You are Kíli's mother, then? He has spoken of you, my lady,» Tauriel said, lowering her eyes in sudden respect. She had not known to whom she spoke, and she regretted her lack of manners instantly.

«Only bad things, I presume,» Dís smiled, amused by this idea.

«Only that you thought him to be reckless, which is in my opinion not a bad observation,» Tauriel laughed softly, and bit her lip in pain. She squeezed her own hand so her nails would have pierced her skin, had not the dwarf eased her hand just then.

«It is fierce, this grandchild of yours,» Tauriel breathed through the pain, and exhaled relieved when it ended. «It will have me fighting for it's life, and it will see I am not easily defeated.»

Dís remembered her own labors, and nodded in agreement.

«My boys were tough as well. They had me fighting twelve hours straight, the both of them. But you are holding up better than I did, I tell you.» Dís smiled and patted Tauriel's hand.

Tauriel smiled faintly at this, finding strange comfort in this dwarf. It surprised Tauriel, as she knew her brother was Thorin.

«What is your name, dear?» asked Dís, her kind eyes locked on Tauriel.

«My name is Tauriel,» she answered, surprised Kíli had not spoken of her, yet she realized it was not so surprising. She had on her part told no one about him either. It had been her secret since Rivendell.

«And mine is Dís,» nodded Dís, satisfied. «Now we have officially met, and I am glad. I have been wondering for a while who's name it was my son whispers in his sleep.»

«So you knew my name?» Tauriel asked, confused.

«Yes, my dear. I guessed his heartache a long time ago, yet I never knew an elf were to blame,» Dís said, her eyes more serious now.

Tauriel lowered her gaze, expecting the wrath of this dwarf as well. She was afraid of scowling and hateful speech, and she feared she had not the strength to withstand it. She already felt a tear release from her eye, and she looked away, into the hearth. The old dwarf was still sound asleep. Tauriel wondered if she should wake her, so she could make Dís leave.

«My sweet girl,» Dís said as she saw Tauriel's pained expression. «Do not confuse my worries for my boy as hatred of you. I do neither recent you nor your relationship with my son. I merely dwell on the trouble it will arise for you both.»

Dís held Tauriel's hand steadily, and Tauriel felt the strength in the dwarves hand, and it reminded her of Kíli's strong hands.

«You must understand; my son's are dearest to me. You will soon know the pain of the love between a mother and child. And as you are Kíli's chosen, my love extend to you. I wish you nothing but happiness, Tauriel, for you are a daughter to me now.»

Tauriel felt her heart grow warm as Dís spoke these words, and she grasped the dwarf's hand tightly. The emotions suddenly welling up inside of her confused her. Tauriel had never known the love of a mother. Listening to the mother of her chosen, speak of such love that she had never imagined, gave Tauriel newfound strength.

«My lady, I…» Tauriel started without an idea of what to say. Dís hushed her.

«You must call me Dís, for there is no need for pretended courtesy between us. You belong with my son, and so you are a part of our family.»

«I have a feeling your brother thinks differently,» Tauriel said, taken aback by this portray of love from a dwarf. She had never expected such kindness after the mess she had made with Kíli.

Dís exhaled heavily and stood, walking over to the hearth to insert more firewood to the dying flames. «No, you are right. Thorin is as stubborn as this mountain he rule. He's got that from our father and grandfather. I am afraid he'll loose Kíli's trust if he does not change his mind. Kíli has always idolized his uncle, too much for his own good. He has a kindness, you see, unlike his brother and uncle, and I am afraid he will grow cold if the bond of uncle and nephew is broken. This I fear, also for the sake of you and your child.»

Dís sat down beside Tauriel again, and took her hand.

«Then I can't stay,» Tauriel breathed, tears gathering in her eyes. «I must leave Kíli, for it is I who brought this trouble to your home. I apologize, Dís. I should never have come here!» Tears released from her eyes. Tauriel felt the child kick inside of her, and she cried for the hopelessness of this love she had with Kíli, and the misery it now caused.

Dís touched Tauriel's face, drying her tears. She leaned in and kissed her forehead, and when she sat back down, she had a sad smile in her eyes.

«Tauriel,» Dís said. «I have never seen my son more passionate about anything or anyone, than he is about you. If nothing else is certain, only know that he loves you, and he will never let you leave this mountain without him. And even if you wanted to, you could not leave him or the child behind here. You need them both, as they need you. Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts, for there is enough to be troubled about as it is.»

«Oh, Dís!» Tauriel said, just in time for the contractions to begin again. She grasped Dís' hand, harder than she had ever intended, as the pain rose sharp and hot in her body. She cried hopelessly.

And Dís held her hand patiently, remembering the feelings of labor, and she did something no dwarf had ever done; she sympathized with the elf. This thought brought again to mind the anger of her brother's treachery. She would have him apologize to her son, was it the last thing she would ever do.

Tauriel gasped as the pain finally faded again, and she cursed natures way. In what way was it beneficial for any creature to experience such torment? Suddenly she thought of another reason for her pains. Could it be possible that she was feeling extra pain on the account that their child was not indeed natural? Was her body rejecting the child she so dearly desired? Tauriel felt a tear leave her eye as she thought such hateful thoughts, for a child created in love could be no less than a blessing. She would never be convinced otherwise.

«You are strong indeed, my girl,» Dís said with loving eyes, after a long silence between them.

Tauriel looked at Dís, and kissed her hand with great emotion, for this woman had awaken feelings inside of her she had never thought could be aroused. She felt in her heart that she was indeed her mother, and Tauriel loved Dís for the compassion she showed her, unlike any Tauriel had ever received in her life.

«I know Kíli will never be allowed to marry me, but know that I see him as my husband, as I am his and he is mine. I also wish that my child shall have my husbands name in elvish, if Kíli allows it,» Tauriel said teary eyed, without truly knowing why. She simply wanted Dís to know this, as she had told no one yet. She already knew the name of the child, if it were to be a girl or a boy. She had thought of nothing since the day she had known she was pregnant.

Dís smiled proudly of this idea. «Yes, Tauriel, and that is indeed your choice, for in Erebor, as all dwarven realms, it is the choice of the women what the child is to be named. You understand, it is we who forge the gems inside our bodies, so it does belong to us, in the same way that our people have the right to the metal which they mold. The right to own and to give to whom we choose is ours alone. It is as great an honor to give away our creations as it is to be given something of great value.»

Tauriel was in awe of this strange idea, as it was never a choice for the women in Mirkwood. She suddenly realized why she had traveled here in all haste. She had indeed known in her heart that this was the right place for the child to be born.

Dís smiled at Tauriel's expression. «I, of course, have let Fíli and Kíli be their own masters until the day I knew I had to give them right to love another woman. I am proud to say that you are the best protector I had ever hoped for my son's heart. Take great care of it, as it is dearest to me.»

Dís paused to touch Tauriel's face, which was hot with sweat. «Yet, I do not worry about him, my reckless son, for the first time in my life since he was born.»

Tauriel met her gaze with eyes full of love. She could not comprehend this honor Dís had granted her, and she knew they had the blessing of their mother, had it not been clear before. This gave Tauriel hope and strength, which she did not think she could have gotten through the night without.


	4. Stubbornness of Dwarves

**Chapter 4: Stubbornness of dwarves**

Dís closed the door behind her, for Tauriel had become too tired to talk further, and she needed the rest she could get in-between her contractions, which was getting closer by the hour. It was not long before the baby would come, and Dís knew that there was one thing she needed to do before it did.

Outside Kíli sat sound asleep in the chair next to the door, leaning forward on his left hand, snoring faintly as he always did. Dís kissed his head and touched his raven black hair softly, not wanting to wake her troubled son. She was pained by his distress, and she felt again the anger of her brother's actions warm her cheeks.

«Mother?» Fíli stood leaning on one of the columns, and straightened himself when Dís came out into the corridor. His spoke softly, and Dís heard despair weaken his voice. She went to him and embraced her oldest son, who put his strong arms around her, needing her support in this moment of pain. Dís remembered when he was only three feet tall, and would fall asleep in her lap after a day of mischief. Fíli was a great man now, and still he needed her love to strengthen him and Dís was happy he knew he could always count on her. She loved him; she loved both of them, and she would do what she needed to help her sons.

«Get some rest,» she whispered softly.

«I will stay with my brother,» Fíli objected, with tears in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, and kissed her hands. Dís looked at him with eyes full of pride. He was hers, and she was proud of the man he had become.

Since he and Kíli had left for the quest with Thorin they had both grown so much in her eyes, even if their physical appearance had not changed. They had both grown in their hearts, to become the men she had always known they would become. And they were nothing like their uncle.

«You have a strong heart, my son. You will be a great king!» Dís said and caressed his hair. Fíli smiled faintly. He met his mothers eyes and his gaze darkened.

«You will talk to him?»

«Yes, this needs to be straightened out. Even if he is king, he cannot do as he pleases and think he will get away with it. Remember, Fíli, you are only as great a king as your people believe. Selfishness and pride should never motivate your actions, if you are a king of not. Your uncle needs to understand this,» answered Dís, and exhaled unhappily. She did not look forward to the confrontation.

«Yes, mother, you are right of course. I hope you will change his mind, yet I worry it cannot be done.»

«Do not worry, my son, I know your uncle better than he knows himself. I will change his mind,» Dís reassured Fíli, yet his eyes were heavy with worry. Dís touched his cheek before turning around. She left her sons and started down the corridor, through a doorway and down another corridor, until she stood finally before Thorin's chamber. She did not care to knock, for she was outraged, and cursed her brother fiery, like only dwarves could.

The room was bigger than most chambers in the mountain, as he was the king, for dwarves didn't feel the need for big chambers, as they rarely spent much time other than sleeping in them. They much more enjoyed walking in the grand open spaces of their underground city halls, where the ceiling was hundreds of feet tall and columns would rise, grand and sturdy like their people.

In his chamber Thorin had a hearth, a bed, a chest, and a table of beautifully carved wood, now laden with maps and parchment of different sorts. His armchair was of the same kind.

Thorin was surprised by his sister's arrival when she threw open his door and entered his chamber with heavy and angry steps. He had anticipated her reaction, yet it startled him. He had rarely seen her this angry. Her cheeks were red like fire, and her eyes were narrow and hard.

«Dís,» Thorin said, yet he remained seated in his arm chair. He was slightly more unsure of himself than he was a moment ago. He had barely spoken her name when she cut him off with a quick hand movement.

«Have you finally gone mad?» She asked furiously. Thorin lowered his gaze upon the table again, and the parchment he had been studying when she interrupted him. He was not in the mood to fight with her.

«I will not speak of this with you,» he said plainly, and rubbed his head. He felt a slight headache arise on his forehead.

«The hell you are!» Dís exclaimed, her usual soft voice was sharp as the edge of an axe. «You are going to give Kíli your blessing. I do not care if it will cost you your pride!»

Thorin rose from the chair and met Dís' eyes with a cold and hard expression. "No, I will not!"

«Can you truly be so proud that you dismiss your own nephew, _my son_, and turn him from his home? The home you both fought for?» Dís felt her eyes fill with water, but it was of anger and desperation rather than sadness.

«Kíli has made his choice, and so it is he who chooses to leave his family. So it is no concern of mine what he chooses to do with his life anymore, and neither is it yours.» Thorin turned away from her again and stood before the fireplace, leaning his hand on the cold stone surrounding it. Dís tightened her hands into fists. She hated him when he acted like nothing ever affected him.

«You have no children, Thorin, so how would you know what is and isn't my concern?» Dís said with clear spite in her voice.

«This is my kingdom, Dís. I do what I must to protect it.»

«Is he not of your people; of your kingdom?» Dís threw out her hands in exasperation.

«I have to maintain order. Kíli can not receive special treatment. He chose to break the law. I did what I judged to be best for all,» Thorin sighed annoyed, for he wished she would simply leave him alone.

«You sound just like our father!» Dís spat the words at him, disgust in her voice.

«You do not understand the responsibility which lies upon my shoulders!» Thorin thundered and turned abruptly to his sister, his eyes piercing hers and his hands in fists. «Neither you, nor Kíli. Unlike his brother, Fíli knows the trouble this means, for all of us. He is a fit king for this realm. Kíli have neither the strength nor wit of his brother.»

Dís stepped forward and slapped her hand across his face. «You do not speak about my son this way, Thorin!»

Thorin touched his face, as if amazed, then a fire burned in his eyes as he drew back his hand ready to strike his sister in a moment of rage, before realizing what he was about to do. With a mixture of shock and anger he lowered it again. Dís was not surprised by his uncontrolled anger; she knew her brother. She held his gaze steadily.

Dís spoke again, almost spitting her despise in his face. «You are right about one thing; Fíli will be a great king, greatest of this age, despite his uncle. The man I see in front of me now is no great king, if any at all.»

Thorin felt the blow of his sisters words like a war hammer to the chest, and he watched her with disbelieving eyes. He did not know what to answer, for he had never imagined his sister saying such hateful things about him. Thorin tried to read her face, but his sister's eyes were fiery and her gaze steady as a rock. He could not detect a single thread of uncertainty in her face.

Thorin touched his beard and took a step back, as if steading himself.

«And you are an ass if you believe that Kíli is not strong. He may not be strong in the foolish way you consider yourself, but he has a fierce heart, and he will fight for those he love with the strength of a hundred men. You understand nothing of love, other than the love for treasure. If you do not watch yourself you'll end up like our grandfather, Thorin, with nothing but your treasure to keep you company. Fíli will not let you drive his brother away, and had you any wit, you would end this charade before it's too late.»

Thorin straightened himself, clearing his heart of the disappointment he felt by his sister's words.

«I cannot ignore the laws simply for my nephew. He is no longer a brat who can get away with anything with mommy's help. That is not the way I rule my kingdom, Dís. There has to be order; there has to be a law!»

Thorin turned away again. He was upset, and wished not to show her. He did not enjoy fighting his sister, who was obnoxiously stubborn, even by his standards.

«Stop this, Thorin! There is no law against love! This is opposing to nothing but your own foolish pride. He is your nephew; you cannot disown him for sake of your ancient hatred of the elves.» Dís tightened her hand into a fist again, wishing to hit him more. «So what if he loves an elf? Are you willing to loose your family over their innocent love?»

«Now who's the fool? This is far from innocent, and you know it. He has betrayed all dwarves, not just me, Dís. You know that with their consummation they are betrothed, and do not tell me I am mistaken. Do you not remember?» Thorin stepped closer to his sister, growing in confidence and stature, intimidating her.

Dís' eyes fled from his look, yet inside she cursed her stubborn brother. He was referring to her own betrothal, to a dwarf he had not approved of for his younger sister. Dís shook her head for the memories she could not face in this moment, not if she wanted to look strong in front of her brother. Yet he was right.

«I remember,» she barely whispered, not even loud enough for Thorin to hear. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she blinked them quickly away. Thorin continued talking, not recognizing his sister's inner struggle.

«It is three parts to the betrothal of dwarves; the contract, the gold and the sexual relationship. They needed only one of the three to fulfill the ritual, and so he has damned himself. Do not tell me he is innocent.»

«Yes, and I also know it is forbidden to marry any who is not a dwarf. You do not need to talk to me like I'm a child,» Dís spoke firmly now. She licked her lips, for she felt she was loosing this argument. Yet she had to fight for Kíli, for her son, no matter how many laws he had broken. «But seriously, brother! Would you rather have him banished from the realm than to overlook this ancient law, one time?»

«I will not dismiss the laws of forefathers, Dís. Have we not been through this already? You have as much respect for our laws as your son.»

«I will never give up my son, Thorin, do you not understand? Not everyone can discharge our family like you do.»

«Had it not been for me, this family would not exist in the first place!» Thorin bellowed. Dís turned away from her brother, tears building in her eyes, her hands in fists. She felt utterly helpless, and Thorin was blind and stupid.

«What is the greatest dishonor, then, Thorin? To have him wedded to an elf, or having him break his duties to his betrothed? Which law will you have him break?»

«Don't be ridiculous, Dís. It makes no difference.» Thorin was both confused and annoyed. He had not considered this, and it suddenly brought doubt to his mind. But the words of his sister were right, and he had to consider this, preferably alone in his chamber.

«It is as great an offense to have an unfulfilled engagement as it is to marry an elf. It is your choice. Which law will you uphold, and which law will you dismiss? Since laws are suddenly so important to you.»

Then Dís remember something else. Something she had heard about elves, the fact that they were legally married when acting out their love. They had lesser need of papers of agreement and golden dowry than the dwarves.

«And what of Tauriel?» Dís said calmly before Thorin said anything, still her back was to her brother. Thorin growled.

«What of her?»

Dís turned around and met his eyes. «Did you ever stop to think what she is giving up for Kíli?» Dís asked, partly curious, party angry for his ignorance.

Thorin looked at his sister with a mixture of anger and bewilderment in his eyes. He was not entirely sure what she was talking about.

«You are really thick!» Dís snapped when he did not answer. «Do you think that Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood, would allow his elven commander to marry a dwarf? And further more, bring forth a child with one? No, Thorin. I do not think I'm mistaken when I say that he loathes you as much as you loath him. And I think that both Tauriel's life and the life of her and Kíli's child would be endangered if he ever were to find out about their affair.»

«Why do you speak of this? It is none of my concern what happens with her. She is not of our people. She belongs with her own, in the forest. What Thranduil decides to do with her is their business, not ours,» Thorin answered with a careless expression. He had no interest in the dealings of elves.

«And what of Kíli's child? Is it not of our people; of our line? Kíli is a decedent of Dúrin, as are you and I, and his child as well. Are you not abandoning your people by abandoning Kíli's child, and refusing it a rich and happy life?» Dís spoke impatiently. She needed him to yield, and this was her last hope.

«It is not yet born, Dís. Can you be so entirely sure it will even live, considering the circumstances of its conception?»

Dís slapped him again, and Thorin tightened his lips in rising anger. He grabbed her wrist and held her tight. His voice was hard and deep when he spoke: «I warn you, Dís. Do not hit me again.»

«Is that a threat? You cannot bully me, Thorin,» Dís hissed through clenched teeth, working to free her arm of Thorin's grip. It was like trying to move solid rock.

«I am your king! You will obey me!» Thorin bellowed, and his voice filled the room. For a moment Dís watched her brother with silence, her eyes filled with disappointment and anger. When she spoke again, her voice was steady and hard.

«You are my brother, and I hit when you act like a child. And you are wrong. The child will be strong like its father, and fierce like its mother. It will live a good life, in spite of you.»

Thorin gave a snort of disgust, releasing his sister's wrist, and walked with heavy steps to sit down in his chair again. He felt it was long past time for this meeting to end. Dís should have known she could not change his mind. She could not always get her will.

«Please, brother,» Dís pleaded then, after a moment of silence. Thorin looked at her and her eyes were sad now, not angry or demanding. He hated it when she looked at him that way, for those eyes he could hardly resist. She had always been the cunning one of the three siblings, and a master at getting her will. And yet Thorin met her eyes with hard determination. He would not succumb to her tricks.

«You do not realize a lost cause when you see it, Dís. There is no way to change my mind this night. You might as well try to bend rock, it will serve you better,» Thorin said with all his power and authority.

«Your heart is stone, Thorin. I had not thought this of you, that you be the heartless dictator of all our kings. It saddens me,» Dís spoke carefully, her eyes at the floor, and her hands grasping her tunic restlessly. A tear released from her eye, and she wiped it quietly.

«And you are a sore loser, that is all this is. Do not overdramatize, Dís. It is time for Kíli to take responsibility for his actions, and nothing you can say will save him. So give up this quest, and leave me in peace,» Thorin spoke softly, his eyes already examining the scrolls of paper on his desk, putting an end to the conversation.

Dís felt disappointment and sadness wash over her from her brother's words as she watched him.

«You are like a father to him, Thorin. Don't do this,» her voice lowered until it became only a whisper. She pressed her lips together and then she said angrily: «A true father would never abandon his son, for I know that in your heart you love him as your own.»

At this Thorin raised his head and met her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she held her arms about herself, like she needed to hold herself together from falling apart. Her expression was pained, and her lips were pressed shut.

Thorin stood. He walked around the table, wishing to hold her in his arms like he had done when she was young and still in need of his brotherly protection. It was a long while since he had hugged her. But seeing her cry brought back the image of the young, reckless, vulnerable girl whose sideburns had yet to grow. A girl he had rescued from the desolation of Smaug. A girl who had lost her father.

They hugged for a while, and Dís was torn, for she liked to feel his protective arms surround her, yet she hated him for betraying her son. And her inner struggle did not help her tears, which seemed to have no end. She cried into his tunic for what seemed like a lifetime, and when he held her out from him finally, her eyes were puffy and red. He dried her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

«I apologize, sister, for I will not change my mind. There is nothing more to be said,» Thorin murmured, and took a step back from her.

Dís felt once again his betrayal, and she would not stand to be in his company any more that night. If he was determined to drive away his family, she would not stand in his way any longer.

«I understand, brother,» she said and turned her back to him, feeling a last tear leave her eye. She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

«I will not give them my blessing,» Thorin said, as if he thought she had yet to understand his words.

«Do as you please, for I understand there is no room in your heart for anything other than your own pride. But do not say I did not warn you.» She turned to look at him for a second. «We all make mistakes, Thorin. Still there is time to right yours, if you would come to wish it.»

Before he was able to utter another word, Dís left the room and closed the door behind her.

Thorin was alone, and he felt the silence he'd been craving weighing heavy on his shoulders. Nothing but the crackling of the firewood was to hear, and his own heartbeats were loud in his ears. His sisters words were burned into his heart, and he understood she was right about some things, even if he would not admit it to her face.


	5. Something worth concidering

Dís stood with her back to Thorin's door for a while, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She heaved for breath, for she felt a heavy pressure on her chest, and could hardly breath. She tightened her hands into fists, trying to calm down. Her breathing came easier, and she blinked determined to stop the tears from falling.

She was out of her mind with anger for her brother, yet she understood everything he had said, and knew it was not simply his hatred of the elves who limited him. Dís understood his restrictions, and she knew Kíli had broken several laws, and would have to several others before this would all be resolved. Yet she wished Thorin would prioritize his family, as she knew he loved them all dearly.

Dís straightened herself when she heard steps in the dark of the corridor. She saw a figure walking towards her in the light of the lantern by Thorin's door, the only one lighted in the corridor.

«Good evening, Dís.» It was the warm and familiar voice of Balin coming out of the dark to greet her, and she almost heaved for her breath once more. Balin had been like a father to her most of her life, and there were few she trusted like him.

Balin frowned when he stepped into the light and saw the traces of tears on her face. «Is everything alright?»

Dís sighed and shrugged. «I do not know, Balin. It all seems dark and hopeless. I don't know what to do with him,» she whispered, afraid her voice would betray her and break. A tear broke away from her eyes again, and she cursed it silently. She did not want to seem weak in front of Balin, no matter how much she trusted him.

«What is the matter? What has he done? » Balin looked at her with serious eyes, knowing at once of whom she spoke.

«He banished my son, Balin! He banished Kíli for falling in love with an elf, and now she is having his child. I do not wish to lose my son. Had Thorin not been so proud he would come to understand that his family is more important than any broken law. Will you speak with him, Balin? Please!» Dís spoke fast, desperately needing Balin to support her cause. Another tear released from her eye.

Balin watched Dís as she spoke, touching his beard thoughtfully. Finally he placed a hand on her shoulder. «My dear lass,» Balin started with his usual sympathetic voice. «I do not think you should be so quick to judge your brother. He is struggling with this just as much as you are. You know he has never been good with feelings, yet he has more than he knows. And he is the king. It is the kings duty to uphold the laws, and make sure no one stands above it. This you know, Dís, and I do not believe he want to lose his family. You can be sure of that, my girl.»

Dís was surprised by his words, which she had imagined to be of a quite different sort. She was stumped by his brutal truth. It always surprised her. She felt suddenly like a spoiled child, as she always did after one of Balin's speeches. He made her realize her own stubbornness, and she always resented him for it. Though only for a short while.

«You should consider the difficulties your brother is experiencing at the moment. I hope not that Kíli should leave us, but that is not our decision. It must come from our king, and he must always do what is right by our people. He has a hard choice to make, Dís. Remember that before you think hateful things of him again,» Balin spoke softly, as he knew Dís' quick temper. He simply wished to remind her that Thorin was not the monster he might seem to her at this moment. Balin knew the siblings had a complicated relationship, and that both sides often were misunderstood.

He reached up to kiss her forehead, and Dís let him, as she pressed her lips together, realizing her mistakes. Balin often had that effect on her, and she was glad, for it was not fair of her to make Thorin the villain, as it was not entirely his fault. She was still not pleased with him, yet she took a calming breath and nodded softly.

Balin smiled proudly, and touched her cheek. He felt a great fatherly love for her, as he had spent most of the time after the dragon's desolation taking care of the siblings, and mostly Dís, being the youngest of the three, and the girl. Dwarven girls would not leave their father's protection before they chose to marry, yet this little one had been taken away from her father and home far too early.

«Go to your sons, Dís. They need you. I will talk to Thorin now.»

* * *

Thorin sat alone in his chamber. With his elbows on the armrests of his chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth, he sat silently. All he could think of were the thoughts circling within his mind, and he felt shame heavy his heart.

Of course he loved Kíli as his own; of course he did not wish to disappoint his sister, but what was he then to do? Should he leave his kingly duties behind, and damn them all for the wrath of the Gods? No, it was not right. Yet his heart was heavy with shame.

He heard his sister's words within his mind: «I had not thought this of you, that you be the heartless dictator of all our kings.» It was a dagger to his heart, every time he repeated them inside his head. He closed his eyes with a heavy breath. What had he done to ever earn such hatred from his only sister?

The fire was burning low on the charcoals that remained of the firewood in the hearth, and the room was chill and darkened. He cared not to resurrect the flames. He sat there in the darkness, and felt utterly alone surrounded by the mountain in which he was king.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and for a second he was afraid it was Dís, coming to yell at him more, though he realized she wouldn't have bothered to knock. Then he growled: «Who is it?»

The door was opened, and in it stood Balin, his oldest friend and councilor.

«My king,» Balin said respectfully, his voice calm.

Thorin did not question Balin's devotion, but Dís' words had put doubt in his mind, and Thorin found himself expecting Balin's accusations. «Why are you here, Balin? Have you come to tell me I'm a tyrant, a dictator who cares for nothing but his gold?» Thorin's voice was hard and demanding. Yet he was tired. He covered his eyes with a hand for a second, trying to sooth his throbbing headache.

«I will say none of the sort, my lord,» Balin huffed, angry his king would even think him to consider such nonsense. «You are my king, and a righteous king at that. You are no tyrant, neither are you driven by greed or selfishness. I believe you are fooling yourself, my lord, if you truly believe such nonsense.»

«My sister seems to believe them,» Thorin mumbled stubbornly, and Balin saw a glimpse of the young lad Thorin had been many summers ago, at the age of thirty, when he would go mad over his sister's constant need for attention and approval, at the time when she enjoyed agitating him with all sorts of mischievous pranks. Thorin had never quite known how to handle her, and Balin had often acted as a neutral party between the two.

«Do not blame Dís, Thorin. She is upset with the thoughts of her son, and it is understandable, as well are your reluctance to overlook his mistakes. He is a dwarf and should stand accountable for his mistakes, as should we all. You are right in upholding the laws, my lord, as are your responsibilities,» Balin spoke frankly, and Thorin opened his eyes, almost disbelieving the words of his adviser. He felt so often Balin would advice him against his own ideas, so now hearing him agreeing with his actions was indeed refreshing.

Thorin exhaled deeply, both of relief and remaining uncertainty. He straightened himself in the chair, and laid his hands with palms down on the table, eyeing Balin expectantly. «What will you have me do, old friend? I do not wish to break apart my family, yet I see no way around it. Kíli did wrong and should take the punishment, yet the coming of his child complicates the situation. Dís may be right in the fact that it would be too dangerous to send the she-elf back to Mirkwood with their child. It is, after all, the heir of Dúrin. Still they cannot remain here once the child is born.»

Balin touched his beard while listening to Thorin, and he walked to the fire to feed it more wood. It blazed as he breathed on it, and the light grew in the chamber. Balin walked to stand in front of Thorin's table again, and gathered his hands on his back. His kind eyes were light on Thorin's. «Yes, Dís is right about a number of things, yet it is your decision to make, as our king.» Balin's expression hardened then, and his voice lowered. «But I think you wise in not returning them to Mirkwood. I do not trust Thranduil, and neither do Tauriel. She knows the elf king better than any of us, and she proved in coming here that she would rather risk your wrath than his. I'd say that is worth considering.»

«Then it must be considered,» Thorin mumbled thoughtfully. He had not thought about it in that way. The elf must have known his hatred of elves from their last encounter, yet she feared Thranduil, one of her own, more than him. It was definitely worth considering. He wondered what she had hoped for in coming there.

Thorin stood then, and spoke firmly: «I will speak to her!»

«My lord, that will not be easy. Your sister and nephews are guarding her fiercely. I do not think they will trust you alone with her in her condition.» Balin reached for Thorin's arm as he was headed out of the room, but the king was not easily stopped. Balin had to hurry after Thorin as he walked out of the chamber and down the corridors leading back to Kíli's chamber, where the elf maiden was slumbering.

Outside the chamber Kíli sat sound asleep, with Fíli leaning against the column on the opposite wall, snoring lightly. Thorin felt his heart glow from the love he had for his nephews, yet he felt the betraying sting of Kíli's action when he laid his eyes upon him. It was indeed a complicated situation.

Thorin and Balin walked as silently as they managed, and still Balin tried to hold back Thorin from opening the door into the chamber.

«Thorin, she is a pregnant woman. You have to respect that. At least try to be calm in her presence.» Balin whispered as Thorin touched the handle to the door.

«I will only speak with her, Balin. Take my word as your king, and stay here with the boys.» Thorin reassured Balin and laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment, before entering the chamber, leaving him behind. Balin huffed, and crossed his arms nervously. He had to obey his king, yet he felt it was an ill advised idea, and somehow his doing.

When Thorin entered the room, he saw Dís sitting beside Tauriel. Both were asleep, yet Tauriel squirmed and made small noises, clearly in discomfort. She was wet with sweat, and her previous braids were in tangles as her hair was hanging loose over her face and chest. Her nakedness shied Thorin, even if she was covered with animal skins. Her presence alone was uncomfortable, and he was suddenly uncertain of what exactly he wished to know from her.

Dís stirred and opening her eyes, her expression grew fearful. She looked as if he was a warg, ready to tear her throat out. Thorin was devastated his sister would ever look at him with such eyes, that she was truly afraid of him, and he lowered his gaze in shame. When he looked at her again, she had a pleading expression on her face.

Dís opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. «Dís, please, let me speak with her. I will not harm her or the child. You must trust me like you used to. Please, sister. You have my word!» Thorin spoke steadily, his eyes pleading, and Dís' expression softened. Her usual pout surfaced, and she nodded softly as she got up from the chair.

«Be good, my brother. She is very weak.» Dís said as she touched his shoulder lightly, and left the room. Thorin was for the first time alone with the elf, except for the old lady in the corner, and he knew not what to do.

* * *

Tauriel had been lying for a while with closed eyes and deep breath, trying to keep the pain in check within her mind. It came more frequent, every other minute or so, and she fought hard not to cry out each time. It was agonizing, yet it was different from any other pain, for this she could not despise or regard as weakness. She was having her and Kíli's child, and it was beautiful, even if the pain was excruciating.

The first she heard was the door being opened and closed, and a person sitting down in the chair next to her. She had heard a sob and a breathing which she thought belonged to Dís. And when a second person entered the room, she felt a chill, and a yearn to crawl further under the skins and hide, arose in the back of her mind. Then Thorin had spoken, and Dís had answered.

Tauriel was filled with dark fear, and she wanted to run away, far from the mountains. She wanted to scream at Dís not to leave her alone with the dwarven king who hated her and her kind. But she was frightened of opening her eyes to face the dwarf, let alone speak her mind.

Then finally the door had closed and Tauriel knew she as alone with him, Thorin, who's nephew she loved, who's heir she was giving birth to. She felt terror take a hold of her heart, and it beat faster and faster in her chest. She did not know what to do.

Thorin stood eyeing her a moment before he decided he had to speak. He didn't know if she was awake, yet he felt he could not hold his tongue any longer. «I know you are awake,» which of course he didn't, but he didn't know what else to say.

Finally Tauriel opened her eyes and meet the gaze of the dwarf. She grasped the skins so tight her hands were turning white in fear. Thorin's eyes were hard, as she remembered them, yet there had been a change. He looked not simply hateful, but also sad. His eyes were tired and his stance was worn, as if he had no power within him. Tauriel suddenly pitied him, for she realized his troubled mind as she looked at him.

«My king,» Tauriel spoke softly, for her voice was tired and without power.

«Tauriel,» Thorin began, his voice calm and his eyes had a moment of kindness. «I think it is time we spoke.»

«I agree,» she lied, her heart cold with fear for this dwarf. She wondered if Dís truly trusted her brother, and if she was right to do so. Tauriel had no impression of Thorin's heart, and did not know the dwarf's true intentions. Could he be such an easy liar?

«I want to ask you why you came here.»

«I would think it obvious,» Tauriel retorted silently, eyeing and touching her bulge under the skins. As if trying to prove her point, the fire stirred in her, and she gasped at the pain. It lasted for a minute or to, and Tauriel exhaled exasperated when it ended. They were coming much closer now, and she was both fearing and anticipating the birthing of her child.

Thorin was silent while the contraction lasted, for he did not know what to do. He knew nothing of birth, other than the times his sister had given birth, both times he had not been allowed inside the chamber. He didn't know what was expected of him, and so he stood watching her. Finally he spoke: «That is not what I meant.»

He was careful not to raise his voice, as Tauriel looked still in pain and sweat rolled down her forehead. «Why did you not entrust this to any of your kinsmen? I understand your love for my nephew, and your motivations for coming here, yet I am curious. I cannot believe this was your ideal birthing place.» Thorin fought to keep his voice calm, as he stood at the foot of the bed. He would not be comfortable sitting down so close to her, and being on his feet he felt in control of the situation. His hands were folded on his back as he stood watching her.

Tauriel breathed to calm herself before she spoke. «It was my biggest wish to be with Kíli at this occasion. He is dearest to me, and I needed him to know of the child that we made together,» Tauriel spoke carefully. She was not sure what he wanted to know, or what would be safe to tell him. Yet she felt his curiosity was sincere, so she answered. «Though, of course I have not lightly come here. I know of your history with elves, and your hatred is well reasoned. By that account I had hoped to receive support coming here.» Tauriel paused to breathe, as it was wearying talking about this which stood so close to her heart.

«Support? Support on what account? You had not surely hoped for me to support your relationship with my nephew?» Thorin eyed her seriously, wondering what she truly spoke of, for he sensed there was more to the story.

Tauriel closed her eyes at the truth she was about to reveal to him. She would not enjoy saying such hatful things of her people, especially to a dwarf who would take great pleasure in it. She exhaled. «Mirkwood has not been the beautiful woodland realm it was when I was young and saw it for the first time. Thranduil has taken the greatest burden of the decaying forest, and his heart has grown dark of late. He cares less for his people and more for the pleasures of darkness. His mind is clouded by hatred. The child would never have been safe in those woods, and I could not risk it. So I deserted the royal guard to protect the child I bear.» As Tauriel spoke a tear released from her eye, and she felt it burning down her cheek. If she had not betrayed her king before, she certainly had done it now.

«So my speculations were true,» Thorin said and turned to the hearth in the room. The fire burned low, yet Thorin felt the sweet warmth of the flames on his skin, as he pondered the significance of the information he had just learned. Did it change anything between them? He thought not, yet it seemed important somehow.

«That is why I came here, to rescue my child and be with Kíli. I understand I cannot stay, but please do not send for Mirkwood. I dare not think of what Thranduil, or even Legolas, would do if they knew of my whereabouts, have they not figured it out already. I will leave when my child is born, and find somewhere safe to settle down.» Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, and she caressed the belly underneath the skins. The child lay quietly now, and just when Tauriel exhaled to ease her tears, the pain arose yet again.

She gritted her teeth and grasped the skins as the pain burned her, hot and red and angry. Thorin turned to her then and hesitated again, unable to utter a word of comfort or soothe her pain. Her face was contorted in pain, and she cried out as it died away again.

«They are coming shorter apart,» she mumbled breathless.

Thorin did not answer, as he was not completely sure what she was speaking of, and yet he was not yet content with her answer. He needed to know one more thing. «You speak of protecting your child, yet you dare venture here? What made you certain you would be safe in Erebor? What made you certain you would be safe from me?»

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked directly at him, her mind clouded with fear and pain from the contractions, and she felt suddenly no fear for the dwarven king in front of her. She held his gaze a long time before answering.

«I wasn't,» she started hesitantly. «I was afraid of you, Thorin, yet something within told me that I should not have been. It was a feeling that I should not fear the grandfather of my child. For that you are, as Kíli looks to you like a son to a beloved father. And I knew that if he could love you, and stand by you, and fight for you with such passion, I could trust you to give my child somewhere safe to be born, within the halls of it's forefathers.»

Tears rolled down Tauriel's cheeks as she spoke such grand words, her eyes never wavering from Thorin's. And Thorin felt his heart beat strongly in his chest, as his own love grew from hearing someone speak of his nephew's devotion to him in such a way, and to know it to be the truth. A single tear released from his eyes, and he quickly turned away.

Tauriel was too exhausted to notice, yet she smiled, for she felt her love move within her as one of her child's feet imprinted her belly. She caressed the spot underneath the skins, and urged for the little thing to come forth. She dearly wished to hold it in her arms and feel the little body she had created within her. It was a true miracle.

Thorin stared into the fire as his mind enveloped Tauriel's words. He was conflicted, and knew no longer what was right, what he should do. It was his duty to uphold the laws, and so he could not condone Kíli's reckless actions. That was the one thing that was clear in his head.

«I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all. Had it been a choice I would never have done it, yet it was not. I look at Kíli and see my husband, and I love him with my very being,» Tauriel breathed, just loud enough for Thorin to hear. He touched his beard and turned around to look at her again. Thorin didn't know why, but he walked around the bed and sat down at her bedside.

«I do not blame you, Tauriel. I simply wish to do what is right according to our laws. Kíli knew them all before he broke them, and so I cannot make excuses for him. He needs to accept the responsibility he has as a dwarvish prince. The earlier he realizes that the better.»

«I think he does, and he deserves more than your doubt,» Tauriel breathed. She was drained from the pregnancy and was not sure how much longer she could endure the pain and the pressure.

Thorin took her hand awkwardly in his, squeezing it lightly. It was cold, and he held it between his for a moment to give her some heat. Tauriel smiled at him, her expression fatigued and her eyes narrow. He kissed her hand, and thought it a strange, yet easy gesture.

As he was about to rise from the chair and leave her to her sleep, Tauriel suddenly sat up in the bed, grasping his hand hard. She met his gaze with a mixture of fear and surprise in her eyes. «Thorin,» she breathed. Her hold of his hand was tightening. «The child is coming,» she said silently, and then cried out as she fell back down in the bed.


End file.
